The Greatest Fairy
by PrettyTweetty
Summary: Cyan was sent to a family in Melody by Daphne when Domino was taken. Her adoptive mom is a witch; Daphne -her older sister- and Bloom -her little sister- are fairies. What if Bloom wasn't the only one comunicating with daphne? For years Cyan studied at Alphea and Red Fountain, now she'll return home. OC/OC Winx/Specialists
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club nor any place or character in it.

* * *

><p>I was playing at a backyard of a palace; an older girl was there with me. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes; she was smiling at me while I played.<p>

-Cyan, sweetie, look there- she pointed- there's a butterfly, try to make friends with her- I nodded and tried to reach the butterfly but it kept going away.

-She doesn't want to make friends with me, old sis- I crossed my arms and she laughed

Then, an older woman came out of the palace and came towards us.

-Cyan, Daphne. Time to eat- she said and then left

-C'mon old sis, I want to see Bloom- I took Daphne's hand and dragged her into the palace

-Give her a break, she's one week old- she laughed

Seconds later everything became dark and blurry. I heard screams and people running. I guess those were mom and dad who stood to fight whatever that was coming. Daphne took my hand and ran with me to Bloom's bedroom; she took the baby with her and then I vanished.

…

I woke up heavily breathing. I rubbed my hands with my face and tried to breathe normally. I jumped out of bed and went for a shower. After I was done I checked the clock; it was 3:30 on the morning. I sat back on my bed and tried to call Daphne.

Back then, in my dream I was around three years old. Now I'm 24. All these years Daphne taught me everything that I had to know about fairies and trained me as one. I went to Alphea when I was 13 until I was 19; so I wouldn't cross ways with bloom yet, she said that that was dangerous. She helped me to be a really powerful fairy and to fully get all my powers, so I'm now a Bloomix fairy -because as well as her and Bloom, I have the dragon's flame in me, but I've got the dark side of it-; I am since I'm 17 years old. Daphne says that there are a lot more powers, but that I'll eventually get them if I need to.

Somehow I was accepted in Red Fountain and today my graduation is going to take place. I made many friends and Daphne showed me who Bloom's boyfriend was so I wouldn't cross my way with him before time. Except for Riven, I didn't cross ways with any of her friends. We were best friends and when he found out about who I was he promised to keep it as a secret.

Then, I remembered that Bloom released Daphne from the sirenix curse and I lost that way of communication with her; but she got a cell phone. I dialed her number and waited

-Cyan, sweetie, what is it? - She answered

-What am I supposed to do now? I mean, I'm graduating today and Bloom doesn't know about me yet, so I cannot go with you, mom and dad… and…-my voice became a little higher as tears came from my eyes- what should I do, Daphne?

-Sweetie, don't cry- she said sweetly and calmly- You'll meet today, I told you. Danger passed and Bloom, you and I… we'll need each other for the upcoming times. You'll come home with us. Mom already prepared your room

-How will Bloom react to me? - I asked when I stopped crying

-She's going to love her new older sister- I could imagine Daphne smiling right now- I talked to her yesterday and she's anxious to meet you

-Old sis?

-Yes?

-Thank you- I smiled

-You're welcome. Now go back to sleep

We cut the call and I slept again until I heard loud knocks on the door

-Hey! Cyan! Wake up, we're going late… if you don't come I'll go without you- I heard my friend Jack say.

I quickly dressed and did my makeup; then I rushed to the door, opened it and shyly smiled him

-Hi Jack- I hugged him

-Yes, yes, yes, we have no time, run

We barely made it to the ceremony and went to our places. I was happy I'm finally graduated. At the end of the event my friends and I hugged each one and then had a group hug with me in the center.

-Where are you going after this? - Jack asked all of us

-Home- we answered at the same time and then laughed

-What's your home? You never talk about it- Eric asked me

-I couldn't talk about it… I guess is okay to do so now

-Then…- David said

-I'm from Domino

-That lost and found kingdom? I thought only Bloom and Daphne were the ones who weren't turned into rock- that was Sean

-Well… that day… I don't know what happened really… I just know that I vanished and then I woke up in a nice family of Melody- I said- and, well… they happen to be my sisters

-Wait, sister? You're kidding, aren't you? - Eric asked

-Nope

-Dude, that's crazy- Sean said softly hitting my shoulder- aren't they coming?

-In theory…

-Hey Cyan, there are two ladies looking for you- A guy in a lower class approached to say that- they say that they're looking for their sister; since you're the only girl student I thought it was you

-Thank you Robbin, where are they? - He moved a little and there they were. He smiled and left

-Bloom, this is Cyan, our sister- Daphne said and my eyes turned watery. The guys were by my side.

-Bloom? Is that really you, Bloom?- she nodded a little bit and I hugged her as a couple of tears leaked from my eyes- So many years… - Bloom hugged me back

-Are you coming home with us? – Daphne asked and I nodded

-Thank you old sis- I made her join the hug and I smiled


	2. Chapter 2

-Are you coming home with us? – Daphne asked and I nodded

-Thank you old sis- I made her join the hug and I smiled

-Ejem…I'm sorry to interrupt, but you can at least introduce us, little granny- that was Jack, who came closer with the rest of the guys

-I'm sorry- I smiled- Guys, this is Daphne, my old sis, and this is Bloom, my baby sis; girls, these are my friends, Jack, Eric, David and Sean.

-I'm not her friend. We're kind of in love, but she still have to accept that- Sean said. Bloom laughed lightly

-Can we go home now? - Daphne nodded- Bye guys. See you soon- I kissed Sean's cheek and he was the one who blushed now- I fell for someone else. Sorry- we walked away and I suddenly stopped- Girls… I need to go and see someone.

-Sure, let's go find him- Bloom said

We went through some hallways until I got where I wanted: the yard. And he was there. I rushed to where he was and I stayed next to him.

-Hey Cyan- He greeted

-Hi Alex- I replied shyly

-So… You're finally done here, aren't you?-he sighed

-Yes - I smiled- I'm really happy, you know? I feel afraid at the same time… but you taught me to be courageous, didn't you? - I lightly laughed

-I think I did- he laughed as well- and what are you up for now?

-I guess going home with my sisters… finally- I smiled- If they get something I'll stick to help

-I got you something- he said- I didn't know whether to wrap it or not, so, I didn't- he handed a beautiful hair pin. I blushed

-Thank you, Alex

-Sure- he looked at me- It's… different to look at you in that mini skit and heels… I guess I was used to the battle suit

-Different bad?

-Oh, different absolutely good- he took a deep breath- I remember when you first got to my class, you were so afraid to break a nail. I don't have to protect you anymore, do I? Still… I want to go wherever you go because I still want to protect you… What do you say?

-I say…-I smiled wide and hugged him-… that I need to introduce my sisters

We went to them.

-Girls… this is Alex… Alex, this is my baby sis Bloom, and this is my old sis Daphne

-So you're that Alex - Daphne asked and I nodded- well, it's a pleasure to meet you

-A pleasure to meet you too. I think… we already met before, right Bloom?

-Yeah, I've been around with Sky so we met then, Stella and Flora are around more often than me

-Yes, they are- he smiled

-Well, we have to get going so… see you later- I told him

-See you later- he kissed me quickly and went back into the school

When we finally got home, Bloom and I kept talking hours and hours about everything. For example, that, this prince guy named Sky which I happened to see a couple of times is her husband or fiancé, that wasn't clear. Daphne only said he was her boyfriend.

Then I told her about my life in Melody, the planet of one of her friends, Musa, I think. I also told her that I was always asking Daphne about her.

Dinner time came and we met mom, dad and Daphne there. Finally, I really felt that I was in a real family.

The day after, Bloom's friends were here.

-Cyan, these are the Winx and the Specialists. Guys, this is my sister Cyan

-Hello everyone! - I smiled and saw that Riven was there- Riven! - I said and he laughed; then I hugged him

-Are you sure you're a princess? You seem more like a stray dog or something like so-he teased

-Ha ha- I moved my hand in front of his eyes to blind him

-Hey! Stop doing that! -he said laughing and Musa ran towards us

-You must be Musa. I've heard a lot of…- I tried to say but she cut me off

-What are you doing to him?!- She seemed really angry. I left him see again- Are you all right?

-Yeah, it's just a game Musa, relax- he replied. She angrily left after looking bad on me

-Shouldn't you go?

-No, let her cool down for a bit.-he smiled- she's quite… temperamental

-You like her a lot. A lot more than Darcy, don't you?

-I can't really tell, 'cause, I was under the spell, but, I already liked Darcy. However, Musa's better in so many ways… Why you always bring Darcy to the matter, anyways?

-I know. You don't like her, you love her. I guess I just got used to ask about her, in the end, she was a real friend for me- I smiled- go after her, I can blind her until you reach there

-I'm going- he said while started to walk towards Musa; I made her see nothing, then my friend got there and I left her see again.

-So you know each other? - Helia ironically said

-Yup, he's my best friend- I replied

-So there's nothing going on between you, is there? Because, as Musa's friend I could be very mad right now- Stella asked

-There's nothing, don't worry, I sort of have something with… someone else

-Who's that someone else? - That was Aisha kind of curious

-His name is Alex- The guys stared at me at the same time

-Is it…THAT Alex? - Sky made the question hesitantly

-Yes- I nodded while blushing

-I knew that! - Brandon celebrated- you owe Stella a new pair of shoes- he told Sky

-Me? Why?-She asked

-How could you know that? - I said

-Well, everyone at Red Fountain knows who the only female student is, I saw you a lot with him so I got a hunch; Sky said I was crazy so the deal was: he owes a new pair of shoes to my princess or I owe a new necklace to his princess

-Well, what are we waiting for? The stores are open and waiting for us. Plus, yesterday I saw a pair of shoes that just killed me and I can't wait to take them with me- Stella smiled widely and Brandon seemed pleased to see her smile

My cell phone started ringing and I knew who was calling. I picked up.

-Hey there- I said


	3. Chapter 3

My cell phone started ringing and I knew who was calling. I picked up.

-Hey there- I said

-Hey sweetheart, wanna go on a date in Magix? - He asked and I could tell that he was smiling amused, since he never calls me 'sweetheart' for real, just to fool around or to… sort of make fun of me

-I don't know Alex… you see… as a princes I have a lot of stuff to care about… and…- I started fooling around- but, oh, you're lucky, I magically got a space in my agenda

-I surely am. I'll go for you then. See ya later

-Bye bye- we cut the call and the guys and girls were staring at me again, this time Musa and Riven too, which came back while I was on the phone- what?

-A date?-Brandon asked

-Yup, he's on his way right now

-Ow, sweetie, I absolutely cannot let you go to your date just like that. You need a new outfit and possibly a new hairstyle and your nails would look awesome in cyan, just like your name, isn't it funny? That your name is a color, but is a good thing it happens to be that color because it looks really nice on you- she snapped her fingers and I had a brand new outfit- I'll let you keep your hair like that

-Thank you Stella

-No problem sweetie, friends are to help

-Musa, didn't you say you want to tell her something? - Riven said as he looked at her amused. He was hugging her from behind

-I'm sorry; I thought you dated before so I was just jealous

-Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you heard about my date today, so believe me, we're just best friends. Plus, I've heard a lot about you, nothing to worry about

-Plus, she has this hard and sick relationship with Alex, which happens to be her teacher in Red Fountain- he completed

-Hard and sick? You didn't say it was- Daphne looked concerned

-And it's not. Don't worry Daphne, he's fooling around

-I'm not- he laughed and Musa pinched his cheek- okay, okay, I am

-Thanks Musa- I smiled to her

-So, you are in this relationship with Alex, which was your teacher… How old is him and how old are you? - Bloom looked me into the eye

-I'm 24, he's 28- I smiled- he's young baby sis, don't worry

-Who's young?-I heard behind me and turned around

-I didn't hear you coming- I smiled to Alex- these are… well, you already know them all.

-Hello everyone, I'm stealing this beautiful lady for the day, I'll have her back here safe and sound

-Wait! - Stella shouted- you also need a makeover- she told him laughing

-Stella! - Everyone said

-You should get going, according to my calculations you have two more minutes before she starts again- Techna warned

-Then we should go. See you later- he said

-Wait- Flora said coming towards us dragging Helia with her- You both should stick around with us now, I mean… it'd be nice that you both were part of… us… like family- she smiled

-Thank you Flora- I hugged her- we'll surely do

-Then go- she smiled- you have one minute left- we laughed and I left with my boyfriend

He helped me to get behind him on his bike and we left to Magix.

-So… Did Riven say we have a hard and sick relationship? - He laughed and I rolled my eyes- fine, not gonna make fun of it anymore

-Get lost Alex- I hugged him tighter as he accelerated

We got to the place which I assume was planned our date, and got off the bike.

-Stella has really good taste for your clothes- he hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. My clothes happened to be a pair of tight shorts, a cute pink and cyan jersey and a pair of sandals with a knee-high cyan lace

-Good thing you like my clothes- I smiled- where are we going

-Well, I hope you noticed this is a park-he teased- we can take a walk, eat some ice cream and later we can go have diner, what do you say?

-I say… let's go!

When our date finished he took me back to Domino.

-Well… goodbye sweetheart- he said and came closer, hugging me by the waist

-See you Alex- finally we kissed. When our long kiss finished I kissed him on the cheek; then he left and I went inside.

-How was it sweetie? Did you two have fun? - Daphne asked

-Yes. It was a pretty date- I smiled

-Tomorrow we're going to Gardenia; we'll meet the guys at Alphea. What do you say? – came Bloom saying

-Sure, I'd love to go there

-Good night then, sweetie- my old sis said and I went to bed

Next morning we all were at Alphea; then the guys launched the ship and got off. Surprisingly Alex was with them, I wasn't expecting that.

-What are you doing here? - I asked before I briefly kissed him

-Same as them- he pointed to the guys

-Thank you for bringing him guys- I said

-It was all my idea; I know you can't live without suffering- Riven said

-Actually, I recall it was Sky with Bloom on the phone, am I wrong? - Alex laughed

-Why would she suffer anyway? - Musa hit softly Riven's head

-Shall we tell? - My boyfriend asked

-Our relationship is based on control. He has control over me- I explained

-Isn't that… hard? -Aisha pointed

-Not at all- I said- let's say… I'm a good fairy and good fighting, but, I'm not really clever, so, if he has the control he's the one thinking and I'm the one following, so it's really balanced

-Sweetie, don't ever say you're not clever, you're really smart- Daphne scolded me

-It's not that she's not clever- Alex said- she likes to play the dumb, she prefers being prettier than smarter, and likes having someone taking care of her- I smiled, he knew me too well- that's why she gives me control over the relationship and over her

-I see… Riven, I want all of the control- Musa said playfully

-In your dreams Musa-he replied

-Also, she gets everything that she wants- Alex completed

-I don't know who's alike- Brandon said ironically and Stella showed her tongue

-Let's go guys- Sky shouted getting into the ship

We went in but I tripped, luckily Alex caught me, which would be good if he didn't hate me tripping and didn't get mad when I did. He had a hand on my waist and the other pressing hard on my elbow

-I told you to be careful- he helped me to stand but my ankle hurt a lot- does it hurt?- I nodded- can't you even watch your way?- he lifted me in arms and got me into the ship. He made me sit and checked on my foot- It's going to be okay later baby

-Thank you Alex- I smiled; he nodded and kissed me


	4. Chapter 4

-Thank you Alex- I smiled; he nodded and kissed me

-Will we see you as a fairy? - Bloom asked

-Sure- I smiled- Cyan Bloomix! - And I was in my fairy form

-Wow, you look super cool! - Musa said- why are your colors so dark?

-You girls chose between being a fairy or a witch, white magic or dark magic, she chose both- Daphne said

-That's why I can blindfold people

-Is that possible?-Stella was surprised

-I always knew Daphne was a fairy, but, back in melody, my mom was a witch, so I didn't know and I chose both

-Bloom and I have the Dragon's Flame; Cyan has the Dark Dragon's Flame, her powers are stronger and wider than ours

-Daphne is a lot of help to me, she does all the thinking and research stuff, I just follow instructions

-You're always exploring your powers, that blindfolding thing, you discovered it- Daphne laughed- anyway, from research I understood that her side of the Dragon's Flame is cold instead of hot, but she still can use our spells

-So you and I may be able to use hers? - Bloom asked curiously

-We thought so- I replied- but old sis found that you can't because your side of it is pure and good, my side was used by evil to imitate good side's powers

-By evil? - Techna asked looking for something in her computer

-The ancestral witches- Musa said and Daphne nodded

-So, you're linked to them?

-Just as much as Bloom and I are, Stella; anyway, they were never able to control that power

-I bet Alex has been helping too- she said with a funny tone

-Yes he has- I smiled- since I talked about Daphne and what she was up for with me he started to make me overdo with and without magic, "to make me stronger"- I laughed- he's been putting me under a lot of stress with that

-You're not overdoing if you can do it, are you? - I heard him from behind me

-Why do I feel you're not good for her? - Aisha gave him a bad gaze; I felt she was going harsh on him

-He is, Aisha- Flora defended him- he wouldn't make her do something he knows she's not able to do, would you? - She turned to him

-No, I wouldn't- he smiled- girls, I love her, really- then Helia walked towards us

-Girls, training a fairy to fight without magic is not an easy job; we've seen that many times- Helia smiled- then, try to train a fairy who does not know what her powers are able to do and make her fight without those powers, she needed to have lots of control; control that Alex taught her to have

-She got it really well, if she feels in danger she fights, she doesn't transform- Riven added from the piloting area- dumb, isn't it?

-You try to transform- I teased

-Cyan- my boyfriend called to make me shut up- shall you be back to normal? - he suggested with a cold tone; I did as he said

-Well, enough of history of the Dragon's Flame, isn't it? - I finished the topic and Alex kissed me, he softly bit my lower lip and left go

-I love you babe- he kissed my cheek while hugging me

-Is your ankle better sweetie? - Stella said

-Yeah, thank you Stella

-Can you tell us how your training in Red Fountain was? I feel really curious about it- Musa asked

-And of course you can include how you two ended up together, I mean, nobody says it but we're all curious- Stella completed

-No, I'm not, I was there- Riven teased again, we ignored him and Alex started to tell the story

-Well… this breakable, tiny 19-year-old fairy came into my class… thirty minutes late- he looked at me with reproach- wanna know why?- everyone nodded- because her nail polish didn't match with the horrible battle suit and she had to redo it- everyone but Stella and I laughed

-What's wrong with it? - We said at the same time

-Since then I thought it'd be hard as hell to handle with her. We used to argue a lot but we managed to work it out- he smiled- then, the headmaster called me and told me to fully train her and explained the whole story; there was where the real torture started, didn't it?

-Yup, I had common classes, and then, five hours of training with Alex- I smiled- he had three rules: short nails, so I wouldn't cry at a broken nail; no magic, it was really hard, to fight without protecting myself from something with a spell… it took about two years to be possible for me; and be emotionally strong, because he'd push me to the limit, so when I couldn't do anything, when I already wanted to throw up, or to leave everything, he'd push me to keep on it, he never left me give up

-She fell for me when she saw me, Stella- he continued- when I fell for her… it was the first time I trained her without magic, she was so broken… the careless, stupid, stubborn, vain girl wasn't there anymore… there was the fragile girl only… I just felt I had to protect her

-He kept pushing me, anyway

-After a year we started to meet out of school, like going to the movies or for a coffee; when she finally managed not using spells I kissed her; then we started dating

-And it became harder; both of us had non-sleep-nights thinking about the relationship. We talked about it many times before actually being a couple: how it could be vs. how it should be; what may happen vs. what mustn't happen and taking up and giving up control

-Later on, I started talking to headmistress Faragonda and headmaster Saladin to get a better idea of how to start using her magic within the trainings. It was really hard for her to do it and for me watching her having that bad time

-It was hard, but you kept with it, why? - Aisha questioned

-I had to keep her doing it because she needed to do it. It turned hard at the moment I saw the girl I love having a bad time, broken, crying, dizzy, wanting to throw up, hysterical and having panic and anxiety attacks. But I wanted to think that I knew she could do it

-You wanted to think…

-Aisha, he's not the bad guy- Riven quickly cut her phrase

-It was super hard and he was super strict- I said- he was always yelling at me, but I became better and stronger, which was the point, so, no resentment at all baby

-No offense, but, you're short and thin, how could you train her to be strong? - Aisha again

-He's for abilities and agility, not for strength- Helia said- anyway he's quite strong

-Can you recall the reason you were assigned to me, Cyan? - Alex asked me smiling

-I said I didn't want to be strong because I was a fairy and I had to be tiny, thin and pretty

-However, she needed to be psychologically strong

-We're here! - Timmy yelled from the piloting seat

-Woohoo! – We all screamed

We all got off the ship and entered to somewhere called Frutti Music Bar


End file.
